Mikuni Alicein
Mikuni Alicein (有栖院 御国 Arisuin Mikuni) ''– jest starszym, przyrodnim bratem Misono Alicein i Panem Servamp'a Zazdrości Doubt Doubt, którego nazwał Jeje. Twierdzi, że jest sprzedawcą antyków i nie ma dobrego kontaktu z rodziną. Posiada też małą lalkę o imieniu Abel. Wygląd Mikuni jest wysokim mężczyzną z blond włosami i brązowymi oczami. Ma trzy warkoczyki, dwa po lewej i jeden po prawej stronie, sięgające mu za obojczyki. Na głowie nosi brązowy kapelusz z pomarańczowym paskiem, pod którym ukrywa wystający włos, podobny do tego, który ma Misono. Na szyi nosi jasno pomarańczowy szal, oraz często z laleczką, którą nazywa Abel. Pod brązową kamizelką nosi białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, a na nadgarstkach czarne, wąskie bransolety. Nosi również kremowe rurki z brązowym paskiem, a na nogach wysokie, wiązane, glanopodobne buty sięgające mu do połowy łydki. Do paska spodni przymocowaną ma małą saszetkę. Osobowość Jest postacią skrytą, niechętnie mówi o swojej przeszłości, chociaż nie kryje się ze swoim uwielbieniem do młodszego brata. Jego drażliwym tematem są relacje z ojcem i Misono, oraz aluzje do jego braku zainteresowania domem. Mikuni jest uśmiechnięty w niemal każdej sytuacji, nawet gdy jego własny Servamp do niego strzela, czym stara się zamaskować swoją nieprzyjemną przeszłość. Przybierając poważną postawę potrafi przestraszyć innych aby po chwili obrócić to w żart. Jest też zazdrosny o Jeje i Abel. Historia Mikuni jest pierwszym dzieckiem Mikado Alicein i jego żony. Był kształcony w domu przez Hattori'ego, z którym często grał w szachy. Gdy matka Mikuni'ego zabiła matkę Misono, po zawarciu kontraku z Doubt Doubt, poznał swojego młodszego braciszka, gdy Mikado przyniósł go do domu. Znienawidził wtedy swojego ojca za zdradę, ale szczerze pokochał Misono. Gdy jego matka próbowała zabić również Misono, ten zabił ją aby uratować bratu życie. Po tym incydencie on i Doubt Doubt opuścili posiadłość. Wiadomo też, że ma coś wspólnego z organizacją C3. Fabuła Pierwszy występ Mikuni'ego w mandze jest podczas walki Mahiru i Misono z Berukią i Sakuyą. Razem ze swoim Servamp'em Jeje powstrzymuje szał Kuro oddając kilka strzałów w jego plecy. Po powstrzymaniu Servamp'a Lenistwa i przepędzeniu wrogów oddaje rannego Misono w ręce Dodo, a następnie przedstawia się Mahiru jako skromny sprzedawca antyków. Odmawia oddania swojej krwi Jeje przez co wywiązuje się między nimi mała walka. Po uspokojeniu się Servamp'a Zazdrości Mikuni oddaje nieprzytomnego Kuro Mahiru i stara się go przekonać by oddał mu swojego wampira. Następnie Mahiru spotyka Mikuni'ego i Jeje podczas ucieczki przed wampirem, gdy starszy Arisuin dopada wampira używa Abel jako ciężarka dla wagi opartej na uczynkach ofiary, a następnie Jeje wysysa z niego krew powodując tym śmierć wampira. Mahiru prosi Mikuni'ego o pomoc i naukę w używaniu orężu. Przedstawia się wtedy swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, wprawiając w osłupienie Mahiru i Kuro. W barze Mikuni udając swojego brata, Misono, zostaje powstrzymany przez Mahiru, który musiał przepraszać gości za jego skandaliczne zachowanie. Arisuin tłumaczy Mahiru prawdziwą moc, którą posiada Sleepy Ash oraz działalność organizacji C3. Po rozmowie znów pyta Mahiru czy ten nie chce zrzec się swojego wampira, gdy Shirota odmawia, Mikuni zgadza się mu pomóc. Po spotkaniu Mahiru i Tsuyuki'ego Shirota dzwoni do Mikuni'ego opowiadając mu o przewodniczącym. Arisuin umawia się na trening, który ma nastąpić po festiwalu, a następnie znów odmawia oddania krwi dla Jeje. Gdy Shirota i Tetsu idą na miejsce spotkania z Mikuni'm, ten czaka na nich w towarzystwie Jeje i Snow Lily. Sendagaya chwyta Abel przez co Arisuin wpada w panikę i odmawia pomocy. Po prośbie Mahiru w końcu prosi All of Love o ustawienie bariery, a następnie każe swoim uczniom zrzucić torby Jeje, na co wampir nie reaguje z entuzjazmem. Podczas nieudanych prób nastolatków Mikuni tłumaczy działanie oręża i Servamp'ów przez co popada w mały konflikt z Servamp'em Pychy. Gdy Tetsu używa swojego specjalnego ciosu trumną i maska Jeje spada Mikuni zasłania ją swoim kapeluszem mówiąc, że nie udało im się odsłonić jego twarzy. Kiedy Mahiru decyduje się przyłożyć do treningu, Mikuni zauważa Sakuyę siedzącego na dachu, po czym kończy lekcję. Następnego dnia na trening przyprowadzają do parku Misono przez co wywiązuje się kłótnia między braćmi, która kończy się na krótkiej walce Servamp'ów, Jeje i Snow Lily. Po tym wydarzeniu Mikuni decyduję się zakończyć trening, argumentując tym, że nie jest mile widziany. Później Mikuni pojawia się w siedzibie organizacji C3 podczas uprowadzenia Mahiru i Kuro, próbując zapobiec zwerbowaniu Shiroty i jego Servampa. Gdy Shuhei opuszcza centrum dowodzenia aby powstrzymać Mahiru od węszenia, Mikuni obserwuje całe zajście przez monitor. Umiejętności Cytaty * „Nie patrz na moją Abel takim lubieżnym wzrokiem!” (do każdego) * „Jestem skromnym handlarzem antykami, którego hobby to podróżowanie po świecie.” Ciekawostki * Według Shuhei zna osobiście szefa C3. * Jego ulubioną potrawą są ciasteczka z bakaliami, herbata z mlekiem i mleczko kokosowe. * Nienawidzi seriali obyczajowych o rodzinach. * Lubi pić herbatę w towarzystwie swojej Abel. * Jest zazdrosny gdy Jeje ma powodzenie wśród dziewczyn, kiedy jest w formie węża. * Jego zainteresowania to podróżowanie dookoła świata i zabawa lalkami. * Jest dobry z każdego przedmiotu (zwłaszcza historii powszechnej). * Jego słabym punktem jest kaligrafia. * Potrafi grać na skrzypcach, ponieważ miał ten instrument w pokoju. * Sam szyje ubranka dla Abel. * Lubi czytać. * Ma urodziny dzień przed Doubt Doubt. * Jego ulubiony kolor to bursztynowy. * Nazwisko Alicein (oryginalnie Arisuin) wzorowane jest na imieniu Alice, które po japońsku brzmi ''Arisu. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pan (Eve) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Eve